Protecting the Love
by Gaarasdesertrose1662
Summary: Naruto is on a mission to protect a girl that looks just like him and Gaara starts acting wierd around her. Is something going on that Naruto doesnt know? OC Rated M for later content. GaaraXOC and more later.
1. Prolouge

_**Ok First things first. I don't own Naruto nor any of the characters besides my oc. (My OC has Sasuko as her name so please don't get confused.) **_

_**I know this is a little short but its really only descriding the stuff I didnt feel like typing out twice. my other chapters will be longer I promise.**_

* * *

><p>LEAF is a hospital and a medical research lab that was built many years ago by Senju Hashirama. Hashirama had also started a top secret organization for the government under the cover of the hospital. The organization was also called LEAF but they were government spies, assassins, and interrogators. The Leader of LEAF is called the Hokage. The Hokage is the top agent passed down through generations. After the Hokage is the rest of the agents as goes; Jounin, Chuunin, Genin, and Trainees.<p>

The story I'm about to tell you takes place around a few young Jounin that was sent on a mission that was so unusual it startled them all.


	2. Chapter 1 Meet the Agents

_**I do not own Naruto if I did you would never see Gaara again he would be mine.**_

_**Please enjoy this chapter I will be puting up another one soon.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 Meet the Agents<p>

In a rather large room with orange walls laid a very bored young man that looked to be in his late teens. He had bright blonde hair with startling cerulean blue orbs and three scars on both of his cheeks that looked like whiskers. The boy stared at the orange ceiling using his tanned arms behind his head as a pillow. He didn't know why he was laying on the floor of his bedroom but he was too lazy to move to his bed. He looked over alarm clock that read 4:58 am. The boy sighed to himself and thought of sitting up.

Just then the door to his room flew open to reveal a man similar looking to the blonde except with long red hair. "Naruto, time to get up," The redhead told the blonde. The one known as Naruto sat up and took a good look at the other boy.

"Kyuubi, what are you up so early?" Naruto asked rubbing his eyes that was still full of sleep. The redhead smiled at Naruto and turned around as if to leave.

"Simple, Little brother, Lady Tsunade called for us both. You might want to get ready if you don't want to miss breakfast," The redhead called Kyuubi said as he walked down the hall. Naruto stood up and walked over to his dresser looked in to the mirror that hung over it. He didn't look half bad as he checked himself out. He was in just his boxers revealing his muscular chest and six-pack.

Once he had enough of looking at himself he walked over to his closet and pulled out a pair of skinny jeans and an orange shirt that had a red swirl on it. Once he was dressed he followed his brother out of his room and down the hall to the kitchen to find pancakes waiting for him. He ate quickly and went to the door for his shoes seeing Kyuubi waiting on him.

* * *

><p>Kyuubi and Naruto drove up to LEAF hospital and got out. They walked up to the elevator and seen other people they knew. Naruto went up to a raven haired boy with fair skin and dark eyes. "Hey, Sasuke," He greeted. The raven haired boy looked at Naruto with an emotionless expression on his face. Naruto however was use to this. Sasuke was never the only to show his emotions after all he was an Uchiha. Naruto tried again, "What are you here for, therapy for your bad attitude?" That gets the young Uchiha's attention.<p>

"I'm not the one who needs it, dobe," Sasuke told him while shooting a glare Naruto's way, "If you must know Hokage-sama has a mission for me."

Naruto looked as Sasuke with a smirk on his face. "Same here," Naruto told him as the elevator got there. Quietly everyone got on and went up to the floors needed. Naruto looked around the mostly empty elevator and seen Itachi, Sasuke's older brother, beside Kyuubi. He looked closely at the man and seen he was looking right at Kyuubi with a strange look upon his face. Before Naruto could look more into it the elevator stopped at the top floor. All of the exited and went the same direction. They walked down a long white hallway with two large doors at the very end. They all stopped. Kyuubi knocked on the door. They then heard a loud voice call them in. Kyuubi opened the door and they all walked in.

* * *

><p>As Naruto entered the room he noticed that the four of them weren't going to be the only ones there. He looked at the other two people in the room over then the Hokage, Tsunade. He had seen two boys one with short messy red hair and one with messy brown hair. He knew exactly who they were, but was only interested in why the redhead was there.<p>

Everyone was quiet yet again so Naruto decided to speak first. "Hey, baa-san." He said with a big smile on his face. The blonde haired women, Tsunade, glared at him and yelled, "How many times must I tell you not to call me that, brat!"

Naruto's smile grew bigger. "At least a hundred times more," he said as her laughed. Tsunade ignored Naruto and got down to business.

"You all have been called here for a very important mission," She said calmly," This is not a mission we usually accept but this is urgent. A few days ago we had found one of Orochimaru's old hideouts. He had left a few things that concerns us deeply. He left pictures and information on this girl." Tsunade handed them all folders with the same information along with a picture of a girl.

Naruto opened his folder and looked at the picture of the girl. The girl had long blonde hair that almost reached the ground in high pigtails. She had the same cerulean blue eyes as him. She could pass as his twin. Naruto looked up to Tsunade so she could finish.

"She is most likely his next target. You are all assigned to guard her and her place of residence. We cannot let Orochimaru get his hands on this girl and if possible this means we can also catch him." The messy brown haired boy finally opened his folder to her picture and stared wide eyed with his mouth open. "She's hot," He said before he realized it.

Tsunade looked at him with a serous face. "Kiba, you know the rules. No getting involved with a target. Now I will assign you to what you are to do. Naruto, Kiba, Sasuke, Gaara you all with be with her while she is at school. We have informed the school and at least one you all will be in all of her classes. Itachi, Kyuubi you two will guard her home. Remember everyone she must not find out who you all work for is that understood." Everyone nodded. She then dismissed them.

* * *

><p>Naruto, Kiba, Sasuke, and Gaara walked in to the school with Kyuubi and Itachi behind them. They went into the office to find the principle waiting for them. Naruto smiled when he seen who it was, Iruka. Iruka ushered them into his office so they could talk without nosey people. "Well, well, well, what do we have here? I was told I was getting four agents in my school but not some of my old students," He said," Everything is set just need Kyuubi and Itachi to sign these papers so we can look legit." Kiba and Gaara looked at him, but only Kiba spoke, "What about us they couldn't pass as our guardians?"<p>

Iruka held up some papers with their names on them with a signature already. Tamari signed for Gaara and Kiba's mother signed for him. As Iruka sat down the paper work Kyuubi and Itachi was done and handed their papers to him. "All right that's all done. Here are your schedules boys and welcome back to high school." The older boys left leaving the four to stay there for school.

Naruto looked at his watch and seen it to be only 6 am. He went outside and the other boys fallowed wanting to talk this over with everyone else.

They went to a picnic bench and sat down in this order, Naruto, Gaara beside him, Sasuke in front of Naruto and Kiba beside him. They all reopened the folder to reveal the information about the girl.

Her name was Kizune Sasuko. She was 17 the same age as them, Except for Gaara who was a few months older than the rest of them. She lived alone after her addopted family died in a car crash with no other relitives that are known. Her blood type to her grades in school was in there. As they all finished looking over the file they looked up at each other with the same question going through their heads. What does he want with a girl like this for?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ok I just want to say I know it's a little corny right now but I'm going to try and make it better.<strong>_

_**Thank you all for reading and I would really love to know what you think about it so far and what you think would be good ideas to put in it. ^_^**_


End file.
